


Forbidden

by vamptramp0348



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abortion, F/M, Family Secrets, First Time, Molestation, Murder, Physical Abuse, Protectiveness, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptramp0348/pseuds/vamptramp0348
Summary: Lily never had anyone but Daryl to protect her and while she knew it was wrong she couldn't help but love him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this three to four years ago and I just found it on a USB flash drive and this isn't the entire story this is small arc of it that can be a stand alone, the rest goes on into the series but is messy at best so I chose just to publish this part of it.

Coming out of the woods Daryl could smell something burning at the house he dropped the five rabbits he killed and rushed into the back door to the kitchen.

　

"Lily what the hell?" he yelled as she was panicked trying to get the bread out of the oven which was burnt black as the smoke rolled out of the oven. "I didn't mean to!" she yelled back.

　

She threw the pan in the sink and began fanning the air Daryl propped the back door open "What happened? Were you daydreaming again?"

　

"No smart ass I wasn't I was washing the clothes in the downstairs tub, you know someone has to clean the shit stains out your underwear" she quipped when they heard it.

　

Dread and fear filled them both as they heard their father's feet hit the floor. He was cursing and tripping around upstairs. Lily knew as soon as he saw she had burnt dinner she was in for a beating. She braced herself as he fumbled down the steps "Damn you two loud mouth bastards! What the fuck are you two fighting for now?"

　

His voice rang out like a shot and sent chills up Lily's spine. He staggered into the kitchen and spotted Daryl and Lily standing very still and then his attention turned to the sink to see the burnt bread.

　

"You stupid little cunt can't you do anything right?" he screamed at her she backed up towards Daryl.

　

"You're worthless girl! Only good for one thing and you don't even know what that is yet"

　

Daryl hated to hear him tell Lily such things she was only thirteen and was trying the best she could to fill their mother's shoes. Tears tried to force their way out but she held it back she wasn't going to entertain him not tonight.

　

"Well, don't just stand there you piece of shit make another loaf! And get me my fucking whiskey" he sauntered off into the living room and plopped into his recliner.

　

Daryl took the whiskey out of the icebox while Lily got working on a new loaf of bread. Will yanked the bottle out of Daryl's hand but Daryl didn't move instead he thought about his hunting knife strapped to the back of his jeans. At the angle he stood he could easily drive it into his father's skull.

　

"What'd you looking at you fucking shit stain?" Daryl didn't speak instead he walked out the room and out the back door to skin the rabbits. He was 29 and could've left a long time ago but he didn't want his father to raise Lily alone. It was bad enough Merle bailed on them when he got the chance he was determined to stay around for Lily.

　

After Lily got dinner prepared she took her father his plate but he was passed out she laid the plate on the small table beside him. She went to go back to the kitchen when he seized her arm.

　

He jerked her backwards and onto his lap "Come sit on daddy's lap kitten" she struggled to free herself but his grip was tight.

　

"What's wrong kitten? It's just daddy now you hold still"

　

Lily began feeling nauseous and she was screaming inside for Daryl to come back inside. He began kissing her neck and groping her legs roughly "You're so beautiful!" he was mad with lust.

　

She couldn't stand the smell of the whiskey on his breath and his sweat it was overbearing in her nostrils. His hand forced her legs apart and he cupped her crotch and began groping harder. Tears filled her eyes and rolled down her cheeks she couldn't muster a scream.

　

Daryl finished up and came in to wash his hands as soon as Lily heard the screen door slap the wall she squeaked out a little. Daryl could sense something wasn't right he saw from the hallway she was locked into their father's arms "You son of a bitch!" Daryl took out his knife and raised it up and buried it into the back of Will's neck. His grip on Lily vanquished she fell to the floor she backed away from the chair to the center of the rug. Daryl pulled his knife out and kept it raised in case Will was going to move again but he laid slumped over limp as can be.

　

"Is he dead?" she whispered in a gasp "Yeah" Daryl helped her off the floor and they embraced "What's going to happen now?" she cried.

　

Daryl didn't want to tell her he'd probably be going to prison and she'd most likely go into foster care he just held her tight and shielded her eyes from their father's dead body.

 

He couldn't explain the relief he felt knowing it was over, he'd never hear his father curse at him or ever feel his fists rage against him.

　

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Three years later**

 

Lily leaped out of the porch swing, ran down the steps and across the lawn to the police car pulling up. The officer let Daryl out of the back she jumped into his arms "I missed you!!!" he held onto her tight.

　

The screen door opened and an older woman stepped out of the house, her face was tight and angry looking all the time at least that's how Daryl remembered her. "Afternoon ma'am"

　

"Afternoon officer"

　

"He didn't have a ride and y'all are his only kinfolk so I hope it's alright I brought him here"

　

"Yes it's fine thank you very much officer."

　

"You have lovely evening ma'am" he got into the car and backed out of the driveway.

　

"Yes, you do the same" she narrowed her eyes at Daryl who let Lily down. He knew he was in for more trouble. His grandmother never did like him or Merle and didn't hesitate showing them how much she didn't care for them.

　

"Okay boy here's how this works you will stay in the old work house there's two cots made up I suspect your brother will be coming this way soon enough. Meals will be brought to you, there's a out house round back of the work house so there should be no reason for you to come into the house ever unless I need you to fix something. You will work from sun up to sun down there's a hell of a lot of work to do around here and I won't tolerate laziness the only day off is Sunday, The Lord took a day so it's only proper. If you don't like it the road's that way." with that she turned and went inside.

　

"Screw this" he muttered "Daryl no! Please don't go, please don't leave me again" Lily pleaded with him.

　

He grunted a sigh "Fine but I'm not sticking around here long" she just smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

　

**

　

The first week was rough on Daryl the old lady had him pulling weeds in her massive flower beds and replanting flowers and any other back breaking labor she could find for him. It was finally Sunday and he was allowed to go hunting after much pleading from Lily to Gran; Lily had stowed Daryl's crossbow and arrows in her things when she moved to their grandmother's house she hid it in the woods an gave Daryl the map.

　

It was so peaceful in the woods and despite his grandmother's lack of warmth he couldn't complain it was far better there than with his father. He sat in a tree eating on the small basket of food Lily had prepared the night before for him. She left him a note inside that told him she'd spend time with him after church. He smirked they weren't raised in a Christian household the only time the Dixon children heard the name God in their house was when their father used the word damn or dammit after it. He wasn't interested in going to church he figured if God were real then He wouldn't have allowed he and Lily to suffer at the hands of William Dixon.

　

After spending his morning gutting and cleaning his deer he saw Lily running around behind the work house she was still in her church dress. "Looks like you're living up to your middle name Darlin"

　

"Go to hell" she flipped him off he smirked at her "She's a beaut!" Lily commented on his deer.

　

"You cook it for me?" he asked "Sure. I missed you and I was scared I'd never see you again"

　

"Well, you better get a good look cause I ain't staying here. Old bitch hates me"

　

"Who doesn't she hate? At least you don't have to sleep in the same house with her. She watches me like a hawk I can't do anything. I know you don't like it here but please it's the only way we can stay together. I'm only sixteen Daryl and if I try to leave she'll have you arrested again"

　

"Who said anything about you going with me?"

　

She glared at him she was deeply hurt "Fuck you!" she turned her back to him with her arms crossed. It's always how she handled hurt since she was a child.

　

Daryl began to feel bad he put his arm around her "I didn't mean that the way you took it. I ain't got a future like you do." he kissed her temple.

　

She began to cry "It doesn't matter much to me that Merle bounces around but you and I we're tight Daryl. I don't think I can make it without you"

　

"Alright I tell you what I'll stay till I can't take it anymore and if you're not eighteen by that point I'll come back for you"

　

She turned to face him "You mean it? You promise?"

　

"I promise" he looked her dead on that's how she knew he was serious. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. They always found ways to comfort one another. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and kissed her forehead. "What the hell is going on back here?" Gran's shrill voice whipped across them both.

　

They pulled apart Lily's face was blood red she took notice "Unhuh what was going on?"

　

"Nothing" Daryl answered "Watch your tone with me boy I'll whip the skin off you"

　

"We weren't doing anything just talking" Lily couldn't even look her in the eye "Get to the house and change out of that dress before you ruin it"

　

"Yes ma'am" Lily couldn't get away fast enough. Gran fixed her eyes upon Daryl who returned her stony gaze "I keep your sister under a tight lock and key. She has a structured life and I'm trying to raise her right. I don't want you corrupting her with your filth do you understand?"

　

"Yeah I reckon I do"

　

She spotted the gutted deer "Hmph looks like you have a purpose after all. Lily said you were a good hunter. I'll make you a proposition"

　

"Why would I wanna make a deal with you?"

　

"Oh so you are smarter than you look. You'll like this deal you hunt and I'll buy some of the meat so you can save up some money and be on your way"

　

"Deal" he was in no condition to pass up money "You know she'll be better off without you and most certainly without Merle"

　

"Yeah I know" he said solemnly.

　


	3. Chapter 3

Gran had allowed Daryl to hunt early in the mornings and she paid him pretty decent it was a month in and he had already saved up a few hundred dollars. He kept the money stashed in a small cigarette tin under his mattress.

　

It was another Sunday he was laying in his bed after a morning of hunting while Lily and Gran were up at the main house she kept Lily busy inside to keep them separated which bothered them both especially Lily.

　

He heard a commotion outside of loud country music blaring he sat up and looked out the window there was a pickup truck pulled up and Merle hopped out "Thanks friend hope that shine makes us square"

　

The guy nodded and pulled back out again Gran came out of the house "Well, look what the wind blew in."

　

"Gran you look as beautiful as..."

　

"Before you start I'll tell you what I told your brother that there is the work house there is already a cot made up for you, outhouse round back of it and I don't want your thieving hands in my house understand?"

　

"Gran you got your grandson all wrong I'm a changed man! Found me some religion in prison I'm living for The Lord"

　

"That'll be the day, I personally don't care who you're living for you'll work for your meals alongside Daryl"

　

Lily came out of the front door "Merle?!?"

　

"Well, is that my baby sister? Come here girl!" she ran to him and threw her arms around him.

　

Gran cringed she hated seeing either of them put their hands on her "Where's Daryl?"

　

Daryl came out of the work house he walked towards him and punched Daryl in the arm "Heard what you did and you only got three years? You must be a lucky sum bitch!"

　

"Watch your filthy mouth!" Gran hissed "Lily start getting supper ready I'm sure Merle hasn't eaten well in a few days"

　

"Days hell Gran I ain't ate good in years" he laughed heading into the work house with Daryl.

　

"What's the old bitch's itch?" Merle asked "She hates us you surprised?"

　

"Hell nah I ain't but as long as she puts me up I'll be good to go. Until I get that itch again then I'm gone"

　

"Same here"

　

"So why'd you come here? Wanted some of granny's love?" Merle sniggered

　

"Lily wants me to stay"

　

"I see she's in the house treated like a princess huh?"

　

"She ain't happy about it"

　

Merle snorted mockingly "If we had pussies we'd be princesses too living high on the hog in that damn house"

　

"Lay off her Merle!" Daryl warned

　

"Shoo wee boy I didn't mean to touch a nerve. Why's your panties in a twist?"

　

"He was trying to molest her" Daryl referred to what happened to land him in prison in the first place.

　

Merle sank down into the bed "Well shit" was all he could say "I hope it don't fuck her up"

　

They as siblings loved one another but didn't always know how to express it especially the boys but Daryl and Merle agreed that they cared about their baby sister. Merle wanted to tell Daryl how proud he was for putting that sorry bastard out of his misery and saving Lily from a lifetime of being screwed up but he kept his mouth shut and just punched him in the arm again with a smile.

　

He took a flask out of his bag "Got some shine if you care for a swig" Daryl nodded in agreement. Lily knocked on the door and entered with their dinners on one tray she saw it.

　

"What the hell are you two thinking? Put that shit away! If she sees that she'll kick your asses out for sure"

　

"Yeah? Why do I give a shit?" Merle spat.

　

"Well, I do turd! I haven't seen you in six years and I just got you back so please think of someone other than yourselves"

　

"Fine you shithead" Merle tucked the flask under his mattress and took his dinner plate and glass of lemonade. "Damn chicken is dry can't you cook?" he complained.

　

"You know what why don't you dig in the out house for a moist pile of shit asshole! You're welcome!" Lily flew into a rage while Daryl chuckled "Probably taste better than this shit" Merle had to make it worse Daryl threw his head back laughing.

　

"And what the fuck happened to your taters? I ate better in prison least their taters didn't have lumps and taste like cement"

　

"Well, why don't you go back to prison and get your cellmate boyfriend to cook you up something better?"

　

Daryl couldn't stop laughing at them this was how they were with each other and since Merle had last saw Lily she had grown and got more mouthier thanks to him. "You hear this Daryl? Baby sister got a mouth on her what the fuck you been teaching her?"

　

Gran charged out of the house after Lily she sighed "Better get back in the house"

　

"Wait a minute why you jump when she come storming out the house? Fuck her the Dixons are back together again lets have our time" Merle outraged.

　

"Lily!" Gran ripped the workhouse door open "You have dishes to do young lady"

　

"Can't I have some time with my brothers?"

　

Her eyes grew wide she didn't want to hear anything but a "Yes ma'am" she came to Lily and grabbed her by her ears "Oww!"

　

"Don't think because your trash mouth brother is here you're going to talk to me any certain way. Get in that house right this instant!"

　

She flung Lily out the door Daryl stood up "You don't want to do that Daryl I'm not your father, I'm not drunk and I am carrying" she nodded to her left leg there was a gun strapped to it.

　

Daryl backed down "Good boy. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told him I don't want Lily corrupted by you two and your filth I want you both out of here as soon as you can get mobile."

　

"Who the hell do you think you are? She's our baby sister and we have rights to adopt her if we want to" 

"Merle what judge in their right mind will give you two criminals charge over a sixteen year old girl?"

　

"Well when she's eighteen you ain't got shit to say then and I know she'll choose her brothers over you"

　

"That's fine with me it'll be her decision to follow you two into ruin then" she huffed and left.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Lily had Dolly Parton playing from the kitchen while she cleaned it up she was dancing with her broom when she heard the screen door slam it was Merle bringing Daryl in "What happened?" she rushed to the doorway "Move he got bit by a damn snake out in the fucking high grass"

　

"If Gran catches you two in here..."

　

"Ahh fuck her your brother needs you, you goin turn him out because of some stupid fucking rule?"

　

"Y'all shut the hell up yelling and fucking help me!" Daryl growled Lily looked him over "Merle why didn't you suck out the poison?"

　

"He got bit too close to his dick I don't think so"

　

"Unbelievable!" she knelt down between Daryl's legs "Move your hand" he begrudgingly did so Lily put her mouth over the wound and began sucking it out once it was gone she handed him a dish towel to hold on it while she spit up in the sink. She rinsed her mouth out with warm salt water then found some iodine to treat his wound "Son of a fuck!" he cursed "It's all she's got" Lily looked around "Where's Merle?"

　

Merle had snuck out of the house and back to the work house where he looked under Daryl's mattress and found his tin of money he took every last dollar he had and grabbed his stuff but left the flask under his mattress and left Daryl a note in the tin. Merle took off through the woods he'd see them again he was sure of it.

　

Gran came downstairs "WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING IN HERE?"

　

"He was bit by a snake I had to help him" Lily sputtered "Where's your other brother?"

　

"He's outside"

　

"Go get him and get Daryl back to the workhouse where he belongs"

　

Lily ran outside "MERLE?" she called out running towards the workhouse she opened the door and saw his side of the house was empty "Oh no" she rolled her eyes and ran back in "He's gone he took his stuff"

　

"Figures well good riddance. Can you walk boy?"

　

Daryl tried to stand up and fell over "Damn" she cursed Lily knelt down and rolled him over leaning him up in her lap "Please let him stay inside the house so I can tend to him"

　

Gran didn't say anything she had to give it thought. She wasn't crazy about the idea of Daryl being close to Lily in any proximity in case anything inappropriate happened "Fine but just know I'll be watching you two and as soon as you're better back out you go"

　

Daryl glared at her but just closed his eyes he was in serious pain. They fixed him up in the downstairs guest room Lily did everything to make him comfortable. Daryl felt despondent about Merle's departure but then he remembered his money saved up Lily was bringing in his lunch "Hope you're hungry I made your favorite deer stew"

　

"The only thing you can't mess up" she narrowed her eyes at him he offered her a small smile she sat the tray over him "I need you to do something for me"

　

"What?"

　

"Go to my bed in the workhouse look under the mattress for a tin and bring it to me" Lily nodded and headed outside.

　

She found the tin where Daryl had said it would be but curiosity got the better of her she hoped it wasn't drugs. She opened it up to find the note Merle left.

　

_Daryl,_

_Sorry about your money brother but I ain't fit for this kinda life. I'll see you again and you can pay me back for it. Tell Lily I'm sorry as hell I couldn't stay._

_Merle_

 

Lily couldn't understand she took the box and the note to Daryl "What money does he mean?"

　

"You opened it?"

　

"Yeah because I was afraid it was drugs but what the hell is Merle talking about?"

　

"I had four hundred dollars in there..."

　

"How the hell did you get your hands on it? Have you been stealing from Gran? Are you crazy?" she whispered

　

"No, she gave it to me for the deer meat so I could save up and leave"

　

"What? You mean you were going to break your promise to me?"

　

"Lily..."

　

"You're all I got and you want to haul off and leave me?"

　

"I'll come back for you I promised didn't I?"

　

She sat beside him on the bed "Please don't go I don't want to be alone here or ever again. The only reason I ever survived at home was you. Daryl I lo..."

　

Gran burst into the room "What's taking you so long to feed him and check his bandages?"

　

"I..I was keeping him company while he ate"

　

"I see. Take his dishes and go get the tape, iodine and bandages I'll fix him up"

　

Daryl knew the old lady would take pride in hurting him. Lily was forced to wait in the hallway while Gran changed it she heard Daryl cry out a little as the iodine burned she knew Gran had poured too much.

　

"Can I go in?"

　

"No, go to your room"

　

Lily ran upstairs and shut the door she laid on the bed and cried. Daryl was leaving when he was better and she'd be alone yet again. "Stop it" she whispered to herself as certain thoughts crept into her mind she turned over on her back.

　

There had been conflicting thoughts that Lily had to deal with since she turned thirteen and started her menstruating. It was a confusing and terrifying time but Daryl managed to get her to a hospital where they explained everything to her but they didn't tell her about the thoughts and feelings she'd have.

　

Instead she got sex education from her father who explained now that she was bleeding she was what he called ripe for the picking. He showed her by force his dirty magazines and told her that's what men expected from her. She hated him for that she didn't want to learn that way but she found herself while he was passed out and Daryl was off wandering in the woods trying to hunt so they wouldn't starve looking at his magazines and reading about sex.

　

They never lived near anyone and she didn't hardly get to go to town at all Daryl was the only male around other than daddy. Lily knew incest was what other folks considered wrong and Gran burned it into her brain that God hated incest and those who committed immoral sexual acts but still she thought about Daryl.

　

She remembered the day it began they had to go down to the creek to bathe. They went to opposite sides of the creek there was a small patch of forest between their sides of the water. Lily was finished and walked over to Daryl's side she caught full sight of his naked body including his semi-erect penis.

　

She felt her whole body shiver and grow hot at the memory of him "Dammit" she whispered frustratingly in the dark. Lily got up and listened out the door to hear Gran heading upstairs to her room she stopped briefly at Lily's door listening to make sure she wasn't awake.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Lily backed away from the door softly so Gran wouldn't be able to see her shadow under the door. The old lady moved on and shut her door up Lily sat in the chair in front of the window to wait for her to be fast asleep. An hour later Lily crept downstairs to Daryl's room "Daryl?" she whispered touching his shoulder.

　

He stirred "What?" "Shhh" she moved the covers aside and crawled under with him. Lily laid her head on his chest and clung tightly to him "Daryl?"

　

"What?" his heart began racing so did Lily's "I love you" she whispered he placed his arm around her and held her tightly to him "I love you too" he whispered quickly.

　

"I need you Daryl. Please I need you" she began kissing his chest up to his chin and stared into his eyes "Do you know what I'm talking about?"

　

He grasped pretty quickly what she meant he didn't know what to think about it. They always had a strange relationship. Before he could say anything she kissed his lips softly. Daryl had only kissed two other women in his life and they were prostitutes Merle introduced him to he lost his virginity to one of them. As far as he knew Lily hadn't any clue about sex but clearly he was misguided.

　

The comfort they both felt from their kissing led Lily to placed her hand into Daryl's boxers her hand began jerking him off until he was fully erect. Daryl seized her hand "Stop" he pulled her hand out of his boxers "Why? Daryl I can't do this with anyone else. I love you and I don't want another"

　

"It ain't right"

　

"Please don't judge me. Haven't you felt it? I've seen you looking at me before especially after I got breasts"

　

She wasn't about to give up he loosened up his grip on her hand until he let it go "Please Daryl love me like that. We can run away she'll never find us"

　

Daryl's resistance was fading he wanted her he decided to feel guilty later. She took her blouse off she grabbed Daryl's hands and wrapped them around her to the back of her bra. He unhooked it and pulled it off her then grabbed her breasts with his hands and began massaging them "Mmmm" she moaned while straddled across him she began moving her hips back and forth as to grind their pelvic areas together.

　

He grew excited he lifted her skirt up and yanked her panties down until he could fit his hand between the cloth and her vagina. He began feeling her while she rubbed herself against his hand "Daryl..." she threw her head back then she unbuttoned the side of her skirt it drooped down he had to release her so she could get it off. He freed his penis at the top of his boxers, stroking it while she finished undressing.

　

Lily climbed over Daryl and positioned herself over him. He used his index finger to find her opening he worked his finger in and out of her while she moaned and rubbed her hands up and down his chest. When she was good and moist he grabbed himself and guided it inside of her.

　

Once he was fully in he placed his hands on her hips to help her "Ohhhh" she was having trouble breathing, the pain was incredible but bearable. Once her womanhood was torn away she grew frenzied placing her hands on his shoulders for balance. They looked into each other's eyes it was wrong but it felt so right.

　

"Daryl...ohhhh Daryl please ohhhh I need you" he tightened his grip on her hips she was climaxing she threw her head back panting with every inch inside of her. Daryl felt himself preparing to cum. A series of grunts and groans then Daryl released his hot semen inside of her.

　

Lily throbbed all over his manhood then when he pulled out of her she laid down on top of him while he stroked her hair and back. "It's always going to be you and me Daryl always"

　

They were startled when the door flew open and the light came on Gran was standing there in shock of witnessing her two grandchildren bare naked laying together, sweating heavily and panting.

　

"I knew it! I knew all along what you were planning to do, you can't fool me I saw the evil in both your eyes. I should've never let you come here" she pointed at Daryl.

　

Lily tried to pull the sheet over herself Gran ripped it away "No hiding your shame now girl!" she slapped her across the face making her fall off the bed onto the floor Daryl sat up with his fist balled up "I don't think so!" her hand flew into his face as well he landed sideways on the bed.

　

"I'm going to punish you girl! Make you sorry your father ever laid with your mother to create such filthy children"

　

She grabbed the iodine bottle off the dresser Lily picked herself up to see it "No! Please!"

　

"I've got to cleanse you don't I?"

　

"Please no!" she hollered Gran grabbed a fistful of her brown locks and threw her on the bed next to Daryl. Gran left the room for a moment and came back with her whip, it had been used to whip slaves and left horrible scars on their backs. Daryl shielded Lily by laying over her Gran began hitting him with it Lily screamed underneath him.

　

"STOP IT!" she hollered out but the whip kept cracking Daryl's flesh. It was starting to get to him as she kept hitting the same spots. Daryl covered Lily even more as Gran extended great force into her arm until blood was brought out of Daryl.

　

"You disgusting piece of shit!" she spat at him Lily bawled into his arms feeling the pressure and force as it cracked his back side. But something began happening to Gran she stopped and the whip fell out of her hand.

　

She seized her chest "Oh!" she staggered backwards Daryl looked up as did Lily they watched her begin gasping for air "She's having a heart attack Daryl!" they dressed quickly while Gran fought her way to the phone but as soon as she got the phone off the receiver she hit the floor gasping for air. They stood over her "What do we do?"

　

"Let her die!" Daryl yelled "Daryl if she dies they'll think you had something to do with it you can't go back there I won't let you"

　

"Fine call'em" he said Lily got down on the floor and grabbed the phone when Gran seized her arm "Whore!" she forced herself to speak "You will burn in hell"

　

Lily put the phone back down "Please..." Gran begged Lily lifted her night gown and pulled her pistol out of the holster. Daryl was coming out of the bedroom when he saw the gun in Lily's hands she had it aimed at Gran's chest "You go first you old bitch!"

　

"LILY!" Daryl was too late she fired the gun. The bullet went right straight to her heart her eyes widened then her chest fell and she slumped over while the wound oozed blood.

　

Daryl paced while Lily stared at Gran's dead body "We have to get out of here" Daryl spoke finally.

　

"They'll find us Daryl. I want you to run and I'll call the police and I'll just confess I'll say it was an accident..."

　

"No, we both getting outta here!" the front door bursting open scared the hell out of both of them Lily pointed the gun at the intruder.

 

"MERLE!"

　

"Hey put that damn thing down you fucking crazy?" he then saw Gran's body. "Holy shit looks like I'm getting here just in time kiddos"

　

"You stole my money" Daryl punched him in the face "I came back didn't I? I got your damn money I didn't get far. Here's what we're going to do you two take the old bitch's car to town say you took her for dinner, ice cream and a movie, I've got this" he handed Daryl the money.

　

"What?" Lily was confused Merle picked her up off the floor and took the gun from her wiping it down "GO!" he yelled at them both. Lily grabbed the car keys and handed them to Daryl they didn't want to budge "Now what part of get the fuck outta here don't you two seem to get?"

　

"You'll go back to prison Merle"

　

"No shit little sister but I can't let you two go down for this. Better take my offer now otherwise I'm taking the car you can take the fall"

　

Daryl grabbed her arm and dragged her out the house and into the car. Merle gave them plenty of time to get far away and he called the police. He was sitting in the living room smoking a cigarette when they picked him up.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**One year later**

 

Lily and Daryl didn't remain in Gran's house once Merle was arrested and she was laid to rest. To Lily it felt wrong like Gran was still there menacing over her watching her and Daryl continue to live in sin together.

　

Instead they moved into an old farm house five miles from the prison Merle was in that way Lily could visit him. Daryl chose to keep his distance it wasn't that he wasn't grateful for Merle's sacrifice they just didn't have that kind of relationship.

　

"I wish I could hug you" Lily said into the phone placing her hand on the glass Merle put his up to hers "Me too baby sister but don't you get all upset I'm doin just fine and I have a feeling soon enough I'll be outta here"

　

"What? You got a life sentence Merle"

　

"I know but something's goin down in here not just here but all over Georgia maybe even the whole United States not real sure but I hear them talking about it when I visit the infirmary for my meds. Some bad shit is comin"

　

Lily perplexed then she saw the guards coming in "Next week?"

　

"I'll be here sunshine" he got up and left out.

　

Before Lily exited the prison she began to feel nauseous she ran to the bathroom and barely made it into the stall when she began vomiting. After it was over she laid her head on her arm and heaved for air.

　

"No" she cried out weakly, she was already six weeks late for her period it was as good as clock work. Lily was hoping it wasn't true but vomiting out the blue confirmed it for her. She didn't know how she was going to tell Daryl or what they were going to do.

　

Daryl dragged himself in the house after a long day of work he had gotten a job as a day laborer. The work was tough and nobody really liked him but he didn't care much he did what he had to do to survive. Lily placed dinner in front of him "What the hell is this supposed to be?"

　

"Deer loaf and I picked up instant potatoes at the store before I came home"

　

He grimaced at it "Look dammit I'm doing the best I can! Show some appreciation"

　

"Yeah" the truth was he did appreciate her and for the first time he felt truly loved and wanted. He battled guilt and shame knowing she was his flesh and blood but he figured they were the same and nobody in this world wanted them but each other.

　

Lily poured him a glass of sweet tea her heart was racing and she was trembling. She had stolen a home pregnancy kit from the store while she was out and it had confirmed her fear. "You gonna drink that or do I get some tea?"

　

She brought him the glass and he turned it up "You're welcome you pig" she rolled her eyes and turned to get her plate and the basket of biscuits she made.

　

"Those biscuits or baseballs?" he smirked she threw one at him it hit him in the face and then fell on the table beside his plate "You tell me"

　

He picked it up and tore the top off of it "At least it's edible this time" she took it in stride at least it was a compliment of sorts.

　

Daryl helped her with the dishes she washed while he rinsed "What's the matter with you?" he could tell something was off.

　

"Is it Merle? Is he okay?"

　

"Yeah he's fine but Daryl I have to tell you something"

　

He swallowed the lump in his throat and braced himself "I'm pregnant"

　

"Shit" he muttered and leaned his back against the sink she came to him "What do we do?" she looked to him for guidance.

　

"Well you can't keep it" was the first thing he thought about she felt a little disappointed "Why?"

　

"Lily in case you forgot we're brother and sister that baby is goin to be deformed or retarded. We can't take care of it" Daryl was sorry she was hurt but he had to make her realize their child wouldn't have an auspicious life.

　

"I love you and I feel like this baby is going to be okay. Daryl..."

　

"NO! I AIN'T HAVIN NO BABY WITH YOU! I'll take you somewhere and we'll get rid of it and I don't want to hear no more about it!" he snapped at her and stormed out grabbing his crossbow.

　

Lily sat down at the table and bawled she didn't have the strength to fight him and she sure as hell didn't want to drive him away.


	7. Chapter 7

That night Lily had gone to bed when Daryl came back in he came into their bedroom. He hit the squeaky floorboard "Shit" he cursed under his breath, her eyes snapped open "What time is it?"

　

"How the hell should I know?"

　

"Daryl, please talk to me about this"

　

"I said all I wanted to say on it. We ain't having a baby" he undressed and climbed into bed. She rolled over towards him and reached arm across his torso "Do you still love me?" she fought her tears.

　

Daryl sighed heavily "Yeah I do that shit ain't gonna change" he pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead.

　

He laid awake all night with his thoughts. Lily slept soundly clinging to him that's who he felt the worse for. Daryl knew if Lily stayed with him she'd never get to experience the joy of motherhood or even marriage because it was illegal for them to be joined as husband and wife and every child they'd ever have would have mental or even physical health issues it was cruel to put a child through that. Sometimes Daryl gave into his daydreams about he and Lily running off to another state under assumed names and getting married and starting a family but it was just that a fantasy. He secretly wanted to keep this child but there was just too much to go wrong no it was best she abort the baby.

　

Daryl took the day off to take Lily to Atlanta to an abortion clinic. He stayed in the truck while she went inside. She had told the nurse that she couldn't have her parents find out she said she understood and that Lily had a full life ahead of her and that at the right time she'd get another chance.

　

Lily bawled while alone in the exam room she knew she'd never get the chance again at least not with Daryl. She placed her hand over her womb "It's not that I don't want you or can't love you but I'm just a kid and Daryl is afraid you're deformed or retarded and I know he doesn't want to put you through that. You deserve better baby I'm so sorry"

　

The door opened and it was the doctor she patted Lily's shoulder "It's alright sweetheart someday you'll see this was the best thing"

　

Out in the truck Daryl tried to catch some sleep but he couldn't chase away his thoughts about the baby and what they were doing. "Fuck it!" he beat the steering wheel he began to cry "Why do You hate me?!?" he yelled aloud at God. "Why us? You must've been having a shitty fucking time when You made us Dixons huh? Is that it? We're shit to You aren't we? Well, I love her! If You answer me anything You don't let her suffer none from this. She don't deserve to live this shitty life with me she deserves a man who can give her diamonds and beautiful babies. Why her? Why me?" he hid his face and sobbed into his sleeve.

　

Lily came outside a half hour later and got into the truck. She couldn't hide her tears from him and couldn't hide his from her she slid to the middle and wrapped herself around him they sobbed together in silence.

　

When they got home Lily went straight to rest Daryl spooned himself up behind her and kissed her neck while she cried her last few tears "We're never going to be able to have the life we want are we?" she choked out.

　

"Don't look that way" he had to fight his tears she could sense there was more he had to say she had to stop him from ever saying it.

　

"Daryl, we may never get to have a baby or even get married but I still don't want another man. Because I'd still be in love with you. Stay with me and I'll stay with you we're all we've got and nobody is gonna want us anyways right?"

　

Her intuition was as uncanny as their mother's he didn't say anything he just laid his cheek aside hers and held onto her as tight as he could.

 


End file.
